1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming images on copy paper, and more specifically relates to an image forming apparatus having a folding function for folding the copy paper bearing an image formed thereon and a binding function for binding the copy paper bearing an image formed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Numerous copying apparatus have been proposed and realized which provide a binding function for binding, using staples, a plurality of copy papers bearing formed images thereon. The final copy product produced by said type of copying apparatus is simply the aforesaid plurality of copy papers bound by staples.
Copying apparatus similarly have been proposed which provide a folding function for folding a copy paper bearing formed images thereon. The final copy product produced by said type of copying apparatus is such that all the plurality of copy papers are uniformly folded.
Copying apparatus also have been proposed which provide the further capability of feeding a cover sheet before and/or after copying. The final copy product produced by said type of copying apparatus has a cover sheet attached to the aforesaid copy papers. Thus, the final copy product produced by this type of copying apparatus simply adds to the content page copy papers a cover sheet of the same size.